Weather Woes
by dearest-harley
Summary: Jade and Dave have a discussion over weather, and a possible visit to Disney World. Nothing very shippy, but the thought was very cute.


_"This fandom has made me feel so at home...I daresay these have been the best years of my life."_

"Dave, why do I have to be so far away from everybody?" Jade whined, staring Dave straight in the face over the webcam and millions of miles that separated each other. The rain outside poured on the roof of her dome, thundering as the storm whipped through the island. Becquerel, urged by Jade to come inside, lie in the corner, head on paws, sleeping soundly it seemed. The room was covered in bowls and towels since even her grandpa's amazing technology couldn't stop the spring downpour from seeping through the cracks, and several bowls were near to overflowing as the drops fell in a beautiful ballad-a song unwelcome nonetheless.  
Dave, on the other hand, was sweltering hot. Flies hung around the pictures that sat to dry and caused his room to smell of sweat and the rotting pizza he forgot to pick up the night before. It already had gone bad in this heat, and he wished he could switch places with his friend as she sat complaining of the isolation her island bid. How he wished he could run outside and feel the warm, tropical rain wet his skin, running to cool every crack and crevice on his steaming body. But, unfortunately for the both of them, they were stuck in the places they were and saw no way out of their climate woes.  
"You wouldn't like the city much, Jade. It's not like movies make it out to be, it's just hot and everyone's always pissed off because of it. Nothing that you'd enjoy." Dave explained, leaning back into a position so a fan blew directly on his face. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, and he shivered as it cooled on his skin.  
"But I would! I'd get to go to school with actual people, and I could walk down the streets, and go to malls, and ice cream shops! If even just for a day, I would give anything to go to the ice cream shop!" Jade sighed, eyes glazing over as she imagined all of the wonderful things in the city, "And if any of the people in Texas or Washington or New York are as cool as you, Dave, there are so many great people I have yet to meet!"  
"Can't you just have your magic dog land you on an oncoming plane or something?" Dave remarked, studying two flies that landed on the computer screen and flicking them away before they could begin to walk or notice each other. Both would probably end in the damage of his computer, which he would not enjoy.  
"It doesn't work like that, Dave. He doesn't always listen, and plane's don't often fly directly over our tiny island! I'd have to convince Bec and I'm sure my grandpa wouldn't allow it!"  
"Well you'll never know if you don't try. Asking is the first step to actually getting here. I'm sure Bro wouldn't mind you staying with us, not that he really interacts with me anyway, and you could bring your dog if you'd like. What would we do here anyway?" Dave nonchalantly rambled as a drop landed on Jade's nose and she whispered "crap". He smiled at this and noticed something sticking out of his closet, "Oh cool some apple juice. One second."  
"We could go to Disneyworld! Dave we could go and I could meet Mickey Mouse and ride a rollercoaster! And I think I have enough to buy some mouse ears Dave! Texas is close to Disney world, right?"  
"Something like that. 900 miles."  
"That's closer than I am to human civilization! Let's go to Disney World, Dave!" Jade squealed, causing Dave to flinch and nearly bring his fingers to plug his ears, although he discontinued the action to insure that Jade's feelings were not hurt. He very much enjoyed her company, but the outbursts of excitement sometimes became too much for him.  
A cool wind crept across both Jade's island and Dave's apartment. Dave welcomed the slight change to temperature as it swept the sweat from his brow and caused a shiver of pleasure to run down his back and a sigh to escape his lips, but Jade just pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and gave a huff of anger. This was definitely not her ideal weather.  
Becquerel, on the other hand, took this moment to shake the water from his chilly pelt and spatter droplets-along with a wet dog smell-around the room. The sudden eruption of both the noise of the dog shaking and the feeling of slightly warm moisture on the back of her neck caused Jade to yip in surprise and fall from her chair. Dave followed with a bout of laughter as she raised her head to the webcam, her bangs scattered in front of her glasses and a dog approaching to sniff her face.  
"It's not funny…" She attempted to pout, but quickly caved in to the onslaught of laughter that Dave had brought. Bec's tongue lolled out of one side of his mouth before he slumped against Jade's pile of animals, to which she gave an angry huff, "I'll never be able to get the wet dog smell out of anything!"  
A loud bang was heard from outside Dave's window, and a flash of black feathers was soon assaulting the screen with its ear-numbing caws and destructive, thundering wings that tore at Dave's pictures. Shouting in both surprise and infuriation, Dave bolted up and ran to the bird, angrily swatting it away from his beloved photography and hoping his turntables wouldn't get a scratch on them because if they did he would so unironically through a tantrum. With all the windows open, it wasn't rare to have birds of all sorts divebombing into his room, but it wasn't exactly a pleasant thing. Now it was Jade's turn to laugh as the bird was thrust out the window and a worried Dave hurried to his precious turntables.  
"So, if I can miracuously convince both Bec and Grandpa to let me go to Texas, and can find an airplane flying overhead at just the right moment, do we have a date?" Jade giggled as her laughter subsided. Reassured by his spotless equipment, he turned around and attemtped to keep his cool facade, but his pale skin gave way to rosy cheeks as he realized the blunder he had made of slipping up in front of Jade.  
"If you can handle all of these sick rhythms I've got in store for you, then yeah, get your ass over here Harley. This excruciating weather won't last long, only 365 days of it a year."  
"Dave, you know that is an entire year, right."  
"Oh, I didn't notice." Dave rolled his eyes beneath his shades, his smiling voice filled with sarcasm. Jade gave a toothy grin, her buck teeth sticking out as her eyes closed tight shut with joy and her freckled cheeks dimpled. This was a mistake, though, because as soon as she closed her eyes, her head lolled to the side and her body lurched forward. Light, sleepy sounds soon hit the microphone connected to her webcam, and black hair overed her face. Dave grinned at this.  
"Yeah, I guess it is late for you over there. Sleep tight, Harley," Dave smirked as Bec came to sniff the screen, "You too, dog."


End file.
